THE WOLF SERIES ONE-SHOTS
by Rasha The Dark
Summary: Based in the universe of The Wolf Of the Commandos onward.
1. The Russia Incident

**Author's Note:** Welcome dear readers to the Wolf Of one-shots. These one-shots revolve around the series of The Wolf Of the Commandos, The Wolf Of The Avengers up to ones that have yet to be released yet. Also, a sneak peek of future installments of the book that will connect to later books.

So please sit back relax and have fun. Here is a one-shot based during the time in which it happened as it was brought up in the Wolf Of The Avengers.

 **Summary:** A series of one-shots revolving around the many characters of the wolf of the commandos universe.

 **Universe:** The Wolf Of The Commandos

 **Pairing:** Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier x Tera Ulfr (OC)

 **Warnings:** Cussing, smut , crude humor, and freak thunderstorms.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the original characters and the plot twist I tossed into the Avenger's story line. The rights to the characters are owned by the man, the myth, the legend. Stan Lee.

 **The Russian Christmas Mishap**

It was Christmas Eve 1943 The Howling Commandos had been sent to Russia to a lead of a HYDRA base on the border. Captain America and his Howling Commandos were welcome by their Russian allies with much vaguer and fan fair. For the Captain and his men were widely known for how they loved to piss off the Red Skull. For the Commandos, this was just another mission. Tera who was well versed in Russian had met up with an old friend of hers when they arrived in camp. It was shocking for them all to see women on the front lines as they were greeted by a lovely blonde "Captain Rogers, this is Dorthy Makolov, everyone calls her Dotty." Tera said introducing her friend

"Ma'am," Steve said nodding politely

"Welcome to Russia Captain, you and your men seem to have arrived right on time," Dotty informed them her Russian accent laced her words

"In time for what?" Steve asked curiously.

Dotty lead them through the Russian trench line as there were many soldiers celebrating "Cap, for these soldiers they celebrate getting through each day every night with a party. They also honor their fallen the same way." Tera explained

"Yes, we all hope we make it through the next day for you may never know when it could be your last." Dotty said over her shoulder, "This is where you will stay tonight."

Bucky watched as Dotty and Tera drank shot after shot of straight Vodka "Mind if I join you lovely ladies?" he asked.

The other commandos for the exception of Steve were thickly involved with this little part of the Russia's culture. Dotty smiled sweetly at him "Of course Sargent." she said.

Tera looked at her "Дотти, оставь его, он мой помощник." she said in Russian.

Dotty's eyes looked him up and down before she smiled "So, you are the one who stole Сердце Волка?" she asked

"What she said was wolf's, heart." Tera translated for Bucky.

Bucky got a sly little grin on his face "I did, didn't ?" he asked as he took Tera's hand and brought it to his lips.

Dotty smiled "I like him if he is brave enough to try to tame someone like you, my friend."

"He worked me down with that charm of his," Tera admitted.

Dotty laughed as Bucky laid the 'Barnes' Charm nice and thick that had Tera quaking "Bucky, behave you." Tera said playfully swatting at him.

Dotty soon retired for the night as Tera and Bucky got wasted on Volka. The two made it back to their underground room, or as Tera saw it a den. A love nest just for them. Tera pulled her mate close for a kiss feeling his hands trail up and down her body slowly shedding their clothes, wanting nothing more than to feel the others soft touch upon their skin. Bucky's lips kissed along Tera's jawline as her fingers worked his belt. Bucky laid Tera down upon the cot and removed his pants as the laughter echoed outside.

Steve Roger listened closely to what was going on around them, he couldn't wrap his head around why the Russians would have the need to party before heading off into battle the next day. The rest of the allies didn't and yet his men...his team...his family. Joined in their little celebration, he knew some of them would regret it come morning. Steve's eyes scanned the room and saw Tera and Bucky gone along with Dotty. He was about to get up to check on them when he saw a beer bottle flying over from the other side of the field.

HYDRA was too damn close for comfort, the Russian soldier that the bottle almost hit caused an uproar of threats from the Russian side which again his men joined in on. Steve grabbed his shield and walked over to Gabe who was translating what was being said by HYDRA which was being translated in Russian as well. Out the corner of his eye he saw someone step out of their side of the trench and onto the small field that separated the to "HEY ASSHOLES SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" a familiar voice said.

A flair went up and showed Bucky with just the top half of his uniform. The lower half his bare naked ass for all to see. Steve wanted to smack his head into his shield upon seeing his best friend half naked strutting across the field in the glow of a full moon. Steve was snapped out of his thoughts as both sides began to catcall HYDRA were perverted that was for damn sure "BUCKY GET BACK OVER HERE!" he yelled.

Bucky looked around "Steve. Tera and I are trying to sleep, and can't with all this noise." he shot back over his shoulder.

By now Tera had shown up fully dressed with Bucky's pants in hand as he continued to yell at his friend. Bucky was walking right into the HYDRA lines. Tera was about to jump out to get him when a freak lightning storm lit up the sky.

Bucky was drunk as hell and wanted to lay into the HYDRA bastards the cold air wasn't a bother because he couldn't feel it. As he closed in a bolt of lightning struck right before his feet causing HYDRA to duck for cover. Another bolt struck two feet in front of him causing him to sober up a little and head back to his own lines for cover away from it. The lightning seemed to be following him for some unknown reason. That is when he felt the cold air around him and for the life of him, he didn't know why it was so cold near his groin.

Bucky ran as fast as he could zig-zagging away from the lightning and back over to the ally side where he could see Tera. He had forgotten what he had already said as Tera tossed him his pants? Oh god no! He ran out into the middle of the field with his junk dangling in the winter breeze for all to see! He leapt through the air and managed to get both boots clad feet into their proper leg before touching the ground. The last thing Bucky saw was Steve's flushed face and Tera kneeling down beside him as he passed out.

The sun began to come up and both sides ready to do battle when someone from the HYDRA side spoke in broken English "Send Sargent over. We like what we saw."

Bucky blushed a nice crimson that day "No one speaks of this." he growled out.

Tera smiled "Of course not darling. I doubt it will make it across Colonel Philips desk." she said

"I don't know. I can see why he has tamed you, Tera." Dotty said with a smirk causing Bucky to go a shade darker.

Tera chuckled "If anything Steve isn't going to be the same after seeing a double full moon." Dum Dum said.

During that battle, Bucky stayed behind and sniped HYDRA there was there no way he was going out there, especially after what he did. He just hoped no one talked about this mission at all...

 **Translations as they appear:**

 **Дотти, оставь его, он мой помощник.:Dotty, leave him be he is my mate.**

 **Сердце Волка?: Wolf's heart**


	2. Happy Birthday Captain

**Author's Note:** I know this is a little late and the 4th of July has come and gone, but I figured what the hell better late than never right so, here is a little Smutty one-shot between Tera and Steve. Belated happy birthday Captain Sexy of America.

 **Summary:** A series of one-shots revolving around the many characters of the wolf of the commandos universe.

 **Universe:** The Wolf Of The Avengers

 **Pairing:** Steve Rogers/Captain America x Tera Ulfr (OC)

 **Warnings:** Smut, Humor, and Cake.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the original characters and the plot twist I tossed into the Avenger's story line. The rights to the characters are owned by the man, the myth, the legend. Stan Lee.

 **Happy Birthday Captain**

July 4th was not only the nations birthday, it was also the birthday of the most legendary of men. Tera had spent weeks planning Steve's birthday present. She browsed all the little sex stores and came up empty handed. So, she went to the only thing she knew. Her old dress uniform from the war, and decided against it. She went to Victory's secret and found a spicy little number it was a lace bra and panties set that was red, white, and blue with Steve's shield plastered on it _'Perfect.'_ she thought to herself as she bought it and rushed home.

Steve was due back at any time now since Fury gave everyone the fourth off. She hopped in the shower getting cleaned up and then dolled up, she looked around and found Steve's shield which was a tripping hazard if someone wasn't careful and waited for her second mate to come home.

She didn't wait long though as she heard the front door open and then clothes "Tera, I'm home." Steve called from the door way

"Hey birthday boy." she said walking out with nothing on but what she had bought and Steve's shield on her arm.

Steve closed the door behind him and turned. His eyes blew wide and his nostrils flared, his beautiful baby blues darkened in lust as she saw the Alpha claw its way to the top. Oh yes, their mate was very turned on. If the look didn't give it away from the raging hard on that was growing was "What's this doll. My shield with a sexy little number like that on?" he asked

That rich Brooklyn twang coming out as he spoke "Well, it's your birthday Captain." she purred as she placed the shield down at her feet and leaned on it giving him the full view of her breasts.

Steve's eyes darkened a little more as he stalked over to her and removed the shield from her hands "I think you would look better without anything on." he drawled out as he pulled her flush against him.

Tera smiled seductively "Well then, I guess we need to take this into another room." she purred taking Steve by the hand and walked him into their bed room.

DXDXDX

Steve let Tera lead him into their bedroom where she turned him to the bed and softly pushed him down on. She looked really beautiful in all that red, white, and blue lace that had his shield plastered on it. The alpha paced in the back of his mind growling his arouse at the sight of their mate. Their mate held a lot of significance to him now. Bucky was gone and he and his alpha were the only matches for her. To keep her anchored and sane. Safe from harm, even though most times he couldn't keep her from getting herself into trouble.

Steve snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him he looked up at her as he placed a kiss on her stomach which hit just the right spot on her skin which earned him a soft tug of his hair. He pulled her down onto his lap and kissed her soft yet passionately as she began to grind down on his member. Steve took her hips in a ploy to stop her then again it was his birthday and he didn't want her to stop. Tera's lips left him and kissed down his well-defined jaw line to his neck as she tore open his flannel shirt. Steve didn't care though, he broke the kiss long enough to remove the white t-shirt that he wore underneath. Only to capture her lips again "Damn. Beautiful. Your. Killing. Me. Here." he said between kisses.

Tera broke the kiss and pushed him back down onto the mattress as she began to kiss down his well-built chest. Steve hissed in pleasure as her teeth scraped against the left nipple before doing the same to the right. He had no fucking idea how sensitive his body had become until she reached his belt kept jeans. Her hands stroking him through the rough fabric causing a moan to leave his lips. Before Steve knew what happened Tera had his rock hard 9 and ¾ inch cock out of the confines of his pants before she gave the head a good long and slow lick that about caused him to buck off the bed.

Steve looked down at her with hooded eyes not knowing what she had planned next until she began to suck on the tip of his dick before swallowing it. The head hitting the back of her throat. Steve's head hit the head mattress as his hands dug into those dark black raven's wing silk hair. The things she did with her tongue made him wonder quite a few things. Within a matter of ten minute's Steve was all, but moaning Tera's name as he shot his white hot load of super sperm down the back of her throat.

DXDXDX

Tera released Steve's cock with a pop and licked her lips, Brook was satisfied with the taste of their second and so, was she. Steve looked so, out of breath Tera thought he may have been having an asthma attack. That was until Steve's eyes shot open and that primal look in his eye sent a shiver of delight through her body as he sat up grabbed her shoulders and flipped them to where she laid back first against the sheets. Steve's hungry eyes drank her in as he finished kicking his boots, pants, and boxers off as his lips, teeth, tongue, and hands roamed her body. Steve soon discovered that her lace bra could open from the front which he took advantage of. Tera gasped as Steve began to suckle on her left nipple using his teeth, tongue, and fingers to drive her into a frenzy.

Her back arched to offer more of her breast to him which he gladly took from her. She moaned loudly as his free hand stroked the inner part of her thigh before moving to stroke her wet sex through the lace of her underwear. Steve moved to her right breast then lower to her dripping sex as he paused long enough to pull them from her body slowly. He kissed his way from her ankle to her inner thigh his breath hot against her sensitive clit. Steve looked up at her as if to ask permission to eat her like she was his last meal. All she did was gave him one look that said, 'Let's see what you got Captain.'

Steve buried his head in her sex like a turtle would in its shield. Her mouth flew open as a stream of curses and moans left her lips as Steve used his teeth, tongue, and fingers to bring her to a climax that she had to place in the top five. Steve helped her ride out her high before he returned to her lips kissing her, giving her a taste of herself while she still had him on her tongue. Their essence combined together for a new cocktail that had them both drunk from it.

Steve held her gaze as he lined up with her soaked entrance and slowly entered her moist cavern. The feeling of Steve stretching her combined with his lips on her shoulder about made her cum a second time. As he began a slow gentle pace. Their lips meeting time and time again. Tera whimpered at the loss of Steve when he pulled away "Tera, on your hands and knees." he all but growled.

Tera excited as to what was next did as she was told, she screamed in pleasure as Steve entered her from behind. Brook howled her enjoyment as Steve pounded into them from behind. She felt that familiar knot begin to grow as she felt Steve's lips kiss just the right spot on the back of her neck and sent her over the edge. He followed her over and shot his load deep within her if she was in heat they would have been fucked with out lube, but she wanted another set of pups and it was a running joke with S.T.R.I.K.E about getting a new little brother or sister. Steve pulled out and collapsed beside her as she flopped down looking into his beautiful blue eyes as he pulled her close "Thanks for the birthday present." he said kissing her temple

"You're welcome, my love. I take it that your wolf enjoyed it?" she asked

"You have no idea how much." he said with a tired laugh.

She laughed with him "I baked you a cake too." she said

"You did?" he asked with a boyish grin on his face

"Yes, and it's up to you on how you want to eat it." she said

"What do you mean beautiful?" he asked curiously

"Do you want it on a plate or do you want to lick it off me." she purred.

Steve's eyes about popped out of his head and his mouth about hit the damn floor and his cheeks got a nice shade of pink. Tera leaned over and closed his mouth with her hand and kissed him "So how about it?" she asked knowing Steve's mind was just blown...


End file.
